The Lost Tribe
Details Agility * Thieving * Mining |items = *A pickaxe *A light source (be careful if you're using a candle!) *A tinderbox Recommended: *Teleports to Varrock, Falador and Lumbridge to reduce walking *A Lockpick (optional) }} Walkthrough Crashing in the cellar .]] .]] Start by talking to Sigmund. Talk to all of the people in Lumbridge, including Duke Horacio, the cook, Hans, Father Aereck, Donie, Bob, as well as anyone else you find. One of them will tell you that they saw a goblin with huge eyes in the castle basement. .]] Report this to Sigmund (the conversation will be slightly different if you have completed Dragon Slayer). He'll tell you to convince the duke that whoever told you they saw a goblin with huge eyes is telling the truth. After you converse with the duke, you'll be able to go down to the basement and use your pickaxe on the rubble. Go down the trapdoor in the kitchen, and look for a blocked tunnel. Use your pickaxe on it. Light your light source, then squeeze through, grab the brooch, and turn back. Otherwise, you'll fall into a pit. Go back to the duke and show him the brooch. You will be asked to show it to Reldo in the library in Varrock Palace. Investigating in the library the librarian.]] Show the brooch to Reldo, the librarian. He'll tell you to search the bookcases for a book on goblin history. The book is at the northwestern portion of the room - the furthest up the west wall of the room. Read it to see that the symbol on the brooch translates to "Dorgeshuun, goblins of the strong spears". Keep the book for the remainder of the quest since it's very important. Goblin history Head to Goblin Village, and talk to General Wartface and General Bentnoze. They'll argue about minor things just like they did in Goblin Diplomacy but eventually teach you the goblin victory dance and ceremonial bow emotes. During the dialogue with the Generals, you should choose the following options: # "It doesn't really matter." # "Well either way they refused to fight." # "Well I found a brooch underground...." # "Well why not show me both greetings" You will then receive confirmation you've learned both emotes. Double check your emote page to be sure, then move on to the next section. The tunnel system Go back to Lumbridge, and talk to the duke. He will tell you to investigate the caves further. Go back into the tunnel. See the map for the correct path. If you go the wrong way, one of two things will happen: #A rock will fall in front of you or on top of you (if you're lucky). #You'll fall down a trapdoor and end up in the main part of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. If you're using a candle, you will almost certainly die because the candle will constantly cause gas explosions, so use the Home Teleport or another teleport. (Alternatively, you can try to find your way back through the hole you created earlier, using food and Prayer as necessary.) The way through the cave is the same for all players. See the map. Contact When you reach the end, you'll find the Dorgeshuun tribe. Talk to Mistag, and do your Goblin Bow in front of him. He will tell you that the Dorgeshuun are actually peaceful, and the Lumbridge kitchen thing was an accident. You'll also learn about the goblins' backstory. Mistag will offer to take you back to Lumbridge if you ask him to show you the way out. Agree. , just west of Lumbridge's general store.]] Missing silverware Speak with the duke. Some silverware was stolen from the castle basement, and the goblins are being blamed for it. Pickpocket Sigmund and unlock his chest (located in the spinning wheel room) to find some H.A.M. robes (keep them as you'll need these for Death to the Dorgeshuun, the sequel quest). !]] Tell the duke that Sigmund is part of Humans Against Monsters. Then, go to the H.A.M. Hideout (the trapdoor is directly west of the general store; pick the lock). You will find the stolen silverware in the crates in the first room. Give it back to the duke, who will fire Sigmund. Peace The duke will give you a peace treaty. He will sign it and tell you to get the leader of the Dorgeshuun to sign it as well. Go into the tunnel. This time, you won't have to navigate through yourself because you'll see a new goblin there that will take you to the mines. Talk to Mistag. He'll get the leader to sign it in the Lumbridge dining room with you and Mistag as witnesses. After the signing, you will see Sigmund outside, saying that the goblins will soon be destroyed. This leads to the sequel quest, Death to the Dorgeshuun. Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward * Quest point * Mining experience *The ability to use the Goblin Bow and Goblin Salute emotes *Access to the Dorgesh-Kaan mine *A ring of life *Access to Nardok's Bone Weapon's store where players can purchase the Dorgeshuun crossbow, Bone bolts and other bone weapons. Required for completing *Death to the Dorgeshuun *Wanted! *The Slug Menace Category:Dorgeshuun